


Fission and Fusion

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A feeling of sadness and longing, That is not akin to pain, And resembles sorrow only As the mist resembles the rain." --Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, The Day is Done (st. 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fission and Fusion

## Fission and Fusion

#### by silvina

  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. In the long run, I'm not hurting anyone. Well, okay, except for Ray, Benny, Jim, Blair, Stuart, Vince, Lex, Clark, and Brian. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
This is the tS part of a (slightly) longer piece that includes depressed Due South, Queer as Folk (Stuart, Vince, and Brian), and Smallville.   
  
  


* * *

<title>Fission and Fusion, by Silvina </title> Standard Disclaimer. In the long run, I'm not hurting anyone. Well, okay, except for Ray, Benny, Jim, Blair, Stuart, Vince, Lex, Clark, and Brian. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. <h1>Fission and Fusion</h1>

<h3>Instead of</h3>  
Trust is the hardest lesson to learn. I want to trust my father, but I can't. I didn't want to trust Sandburg, but I do. It's these damn senses, really. They make everything so hard. Without them, I could risk losing him long enough to love him. Of course, without the senses I wouldn't have him in the first place. He's better at explaining all this metaphysical stuff, but it's probably destiny or something to love what you can't have. That's another hard lesson right there. You can't always have what you want. Just this once would be nice though. 

<h3>Numb</h3>  
If I could change the past I would, but I think somehow, it wouldn't really change anything. I'm not a mind reader, I'm not psychic, and even Naomi doesn't really buy into tarot. I can't force Jim into something he's not ready for, it wouldn't be fair. But I can't keep doing this alone, either. Something has to change because I can't breathe like this. Why does it all have to be so hard? So impossible? We can't go forward, it's too late for me to go back. I died already. What more do I have to do to breathe? 

* * *

End Fission and Fusion by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
